


To Be Forgotten

by Kila9Nishika



Series: Remembering Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Left Behind - Freeform, Loneliness, Multi, Stream of Consciousness, Susan Didn't Believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kila9Nishika/pseuds/Kila9Nishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Pevensie was a wonder in life... but she wasn't dead. She just - forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, this is the earliest part of a Narnia'verse that I have been working with for ages. It starts, irritatingly enough, at the end of the story.
> 
> Anyway, this is the result of thinking about how the Pevensies must have made friends and had relationships in Narnia during their stay. They were there for a decade and a half!
> 
> This is barely more than a drabble, just a stream of consciousness from my first Narnian OFC, Lyra.

**To Be Forgotten**

A thin girl with dark hair, she is a living contradiction - Narnian and Calormene, ageless alone and aging with love. Lyra remembers clearly, the day she was cursed not to age unless she is within a certain distance of someone who loves her.

Laughing and loving after the end of the long winter, tall blond Archenlander on one side, strong beautiful Narnian on the other. Joking about oblivious suitors, the simple treasured moments of love building with each passing day -

And suddenly, alone. Search parties sent out, alarms rung - they are gone.

A state funeral, for the vanished Kings and Queens, but all too quickly, their vulnerable state realized, they are attacked.

Wonderful Tomys from Archenland, dead, and beloved Susan gone before, and Narnia falls to Telmar.

No longer does she age, and Lyra mourns, her heart searing in her chest as she remains frozen at twenty-four.

She blends in easily, now, for the Telmarines are as dark as the Calormene people, and she hides, village to village to village, for the Telmarines are forever searching for Narnian dissidents.

She hears of the Lion, and she hears that the High King and the Just King and the Valiant Queen and  _Susan_  (oh,  _Susan!_ ) have returned - but she is too late, the battle over and won, the Kings and Queens vanished and gone.

And years pass, and she hears rumor - "Did you hear? King Edmund and Queen Lucy were spotted on the Lone Islands!" - But King Caspian returns, not with the Golden Rulers, but a frail, silvery bride.

And years pass and pass, Lyra forever a fixture at the side of the rulers of Narnia, until the end of time...

In the World Beyond, after Father Time extinguished the sun, rejoicing and reunion fills the air with sobs and laughter -

Yet, in a hidden corner of Cair Paravel, a thin girl with dark hair sits quietly, tears streaming down her face.

For though Lucy has Aslan and Narnia, and Edmund and Peter are strong for each other, and Caspian has his Star-Lady and Lord Digory and Lady Polly from the beginning of time have each other...

Lyra watches Tomys with his family, and smiles sadly - for she is forgotten, her lover lost.

_And Susan continued to search for love, forgetting that she left it behind._


End file.
